Big Surprises
by Sakura.NightHeart
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has never been so worked up in spar battles except with Naruto. What has made Sasuke so worked up? Uchiha Mitsumi of course! She had put up a good battle with her father but what if he was napping? SasuSaku R&R!


**Okays! Like I said I promised to write an oneshot while working on my 'My Gift from Heaven' fanfic but yeahh!**

**This is probably won't be as long as the next oneshot imma write soo yeahh!**

**ENJOY! don't forget to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I own Uchiha Mitsumi.**

* * *

**Flash back**

_She was no longer a Haruno but an Uchiha. Sakura treasured every day of her life ever since she married the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He was one of a kind husband that you could __**never **__find in the entire world. He always showed a sign of affection every day, telling her daily that he loved her and more. She couldn't be any happier with any other man than Sasuke._

_They are like 2 magnets attracted to each all the time. They would have their little arguments now and then but they always made up with an apology in Sakura's case and Sasuke would silently apologize by hugging her from behind and trail soft kisses along her shoulder. _

_One winter morning, Sakura threw up again. Sasuke thought she was sick and needed rest. Even though he had made her rest and stay in bed, she threw up every morning. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll go to the hospital today." Sakura reassured her husband. As a medic she knew what was wrong with her but she needed to check again just to make sure before she jumped to conclusions and tell her lover worry about her even more._

"_Tsunade-shisou, can you do a check up on me please?" Sakura asked her mentor. Tsunade lifted a delicate brow "Why Sakura? Are you sick or anything?" Sakura laughed nervously, "No, I'm fine just need a check up once in a while to see if there is any problems in my body, that's all!" _

_Tsunade couldn't help but feel curious, she took her apprentice to a check up room. Her hands started to glow green and her hands hovered over Sakura's body. Her eyes widen when she reached Sakura's stomach. "Sakura…don't tell me that you're…" Sakura laughed "I thought so, don't mention a thing about this to Sasuke…I want to surprise him." she smiled_

**Currently…**

Sasuke hadn't sparred with a person who was as good as Naruto in a **long **time. That was until Sakura had their little daughter Uchiha Mitsumi. Mitsumi had short black hair with bangs and dark emerald eyes. "Otou-san! Don't try to kill me!!!" Mitsumi whined while blocking her father's kunai with her katana. "Don't worry Mitsumi, I won't kill my precious little girl. You just need to show me how good you are at attacking and defending." Sasuke replied calmly.

Mitsumi pouted "But I'm giving you three quarters of everything I have! Isn't that enough!?" she complained while cloning herself and attacking Sasuke from both sides. "No, this isn't even half of your power Mitsumi." Sasuke smirked.

"Are you saying I'm lying!? I'M NOT LYING!!!" Mitsumi whined. Sasuke threw fireballs at the whining child. Mitsumi simply dodged the first 3 but barely missed the last one. "Mitsumi…concentrate on your training and whine later." Sasuke sighed. Mitsumi threw a big fireball towards her father. Sasuke concentrated on the huge fireball rolling towards him and he didn't noticed that Mitsumi made a clone of herself and she ran to hide in the bushes.

When Sasuke got rid of the hurling ball of fire. He was then attacked with taijutsu. Kicks and punches were exchanged, Mitsumi's clone was doing a good job on distracting her father. Mitsumi herself just sat in the bushes and watched her father battle. She remembered to mask her chakra so Sasuke didn't know she was hiding in the bushes.

She waited for her father to tire down and she can launch her surprise attack on him. It only took her clone to wear Sasuke out 20 minutes because they were sparring ever since 6 in the morning and now it was around 2 in the afternoon.

Sasuke was starting to back down from the clone's attacks. That's when Mitsumi suddenly jumped out of the bushes and tackled Sasuke to the ground. He fell with a loud 'thump' and there he laid, on the light brown dirt with his little girl sitting on him.

"Hehehe, you deserve to be sat on!" Mitsumi put on a proud face. She hopped off Sasuke and ran towards the Uchiha house. "Okaa-san! Kaa-san!" Mitsumi called out to Sakura who was sitting on the couch reading a medical book. "Hmm…what is it Tsu-chan?" Mitsumi leaned over Sakura's lap. "I bet otou-san in our spar battle!" she grinned proudly.

Sakura giggled and then laughed. Sasuke walked in the house with a towel around his neck. He changed into a new set of clothes and had a quick shower. "Sasuke-kun! You got beaten by a 8 year old!?" Sakura asked while still trying to hold back her laughter. Sasuke looked away with his eyes closed and scoffed "Hn, she has my fighting genes for sure…" he responded with a smirk on his face.

Mitsumi's stomach started to grumble. Sakura giggled and stood up walking towards the kitchen "How about some onigri Tsu-chan?" Sakura asked. "YAY!" Mitsumi jumped in joy. Sasuke yawned and took off his shirt in front of his 8 year old daughter. "Oooo…otou-san has a pretty chest mummy…" Mitsumi awed. Sasuke walks towards the couch and takes a nap.

Sakura agreed "He sure does…" and continued with Mitsumi's rice balls. Mitsumi sat at the dinner table and started to do her academy homework. Mitsumi then got bored of her homework and walked into the lounge room. She stared at Sasuke's pale chest heaving up and down with every breath.

She walked back to Sakura who was slicing tomatoes and plums to put into the rice balls. Sakura felt a tug on her apron. She looked down to see Mitsumi making hand movements telling her to bend down. When she was at Mitsumi's height, Mitsumi smiled and whispered "Can I make otou-san's chest prettier?"

Sakura laughed softly "Wait here." and Sakura walked up into the room Sasuke and she shared and came back down. "Here you go Tsu-chan." Mitsumi eyed the red lipstick. "Yay!…" she whispered happily and tip toed towards Sasuke. Mitsumi started to draw a face with big eyes and eyelashes, small nose and big lips.

Mitsumi silently giggled and walked back towards Sakura. She gave her the two thumbs up. Sakura patted her daughter on the head and handed her 2 rice balls. Mitsumi brought her food to the table and quietly nibbled on it.

* * *

**Later on…**

Sasuke stirred, he sat upright on the couch and stretched. Mitsumi walked into the lounge room and paused at her tracks. She turned to Sasuke and started to hold back a laugh, Sasuke noticed this and looked at her "What's so funny Mitsumi?" he questioned his laughing daughter. "Okaa-san! Come here!" Mitsumi called to Sakura.

"Yeah?" Sakura popped into the room. She looked at Mitsumi and then to Sasuke. She too started to hold back a laugh. Sasuke was confused as to why his wife and child is laughing. "Tell me, what's so funny?" he questioned again.

"Otou-san…your chest is so pretty…" Mitsumi giggled and disappeared to her bedroom. Sakura did the same the moment Sasuke looked at his chest. He was speechless, his pale chest had red thick substance all over.

"SAKURA! MITSUMI!" Sasuke roared and disappeared to find his beloved wife first then his little girl.

* * *

**How you guys find that? :D I thought of this while trying to sleep :L aniiwaiis don't forget to review! :D**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


End file.
